<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly Kisses by dementorsatemysoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797972">Butterfly Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup'>dementorsatemysoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curse Breaking, Dubious Consent, Fairy Tale Curses, First Kiss, Fjorclay Week- Day 3, Friendship, M/M, Melora Makes An Appearance, Mild Hurt/Comfort, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caduceus is cursed, Fjord does what he has to to break it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay &amp; Fjord, Caduceus Clay &amp; The Mighty Nein, Caduceus Clay/Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfly Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is kinda problematic (especially where consent is concerned), and I would never actually condone doing this to anyone, but when I think of Fairy Tales this is the first thing that popped into my head.</p>
<p>When writing this I had it in my head that Melora pretty much said "Any kiss will do" but Fjord being Fjord kind of took it literal, so yeah.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and drop me a comment if you'd like :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the spell hit Caduceus in the chest he didn't scream. Didn't cry out or curse or even plead to Melora. He just looked down and said, "Oh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then collapsed to the floor. Fjord doesn't remember moving, but the next thing he knew his knees were hitting the floor as he dropped to Caduceus' side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wake up," he said, shaking Caduceus' shoulders. "Duceus, wake up. C'mon, wake up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere above him he heard Jester scream his name and he turned his head at the wrong second, his vision whiting out as something clocked him in the side of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came to, Beau and Yasha were wrestling with something while Jester knelt next to him, trying to wake Caduceus up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fjord tried to speak but the words caught in his throat. Someone moved above him, carefully lifting his head into their lap, and he painfully tilted his head back to see Caleb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll be fine," Caleb said with a grim look towards Jester. "Just lie still."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about…?" Fjord trailed off, looking around Jester to try and see Caduceus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is alive," Caleb murmured, worry flickering in his blue eyes. "Other than that…" he shrugged. "If we can't wake him right now I will find a way. I promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's going to wake up," Jester exclaimed trying another spell. "He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wake up!" She sounded close to tears. Fjord reached up and touched her shoulder and she hung her head, sucking in a shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Beau demanded, and Fjord tried to move to see who she was talking to but a spike of pain jolted through his head and everything went white again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It had been two days and they still haven’t figured out how to wake Caduceus up. Fjord knew Caleb and Veth were on it in the research department (they even broke down and asked Essek for help), but it had been taking too long for them to find anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau, feeling helpless and tired of researching, had Jester send several messages to Dairon, hoping they could shine some light on what had happened, but they haven’t had any luck on their end either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasha mostly sat with him, silently watching over Caduceus, and when she wasn’t sitting vigil Fjord suspected she took her sword out back and just went hog wild on the practice dummies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been nerve wracking to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today Jester sat with him instead of Yasha, curled up in her chair, watching Caduceus with sorrowful eyes. She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, and said, “Maybe it’s like the fairy tales mama used to read me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Fjord murmured. He was slumped over in his chair, arms propping up his head from their crossed position on the bed where Caduceus laid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Jester started, sniffing again. “True love’s kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fjord snorted. “Good luck looking for his true love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jester shrugged. “It was just a suggestion.” She sat with him a few more minutes before getting up and walking out of the room, giving him a one armed hug when she walked past Fjord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew in a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks as he let it out, and stared intently at Caduceus. He had been trying to wake him up on and off since they returned home, they all had, but he had yet to respond to any of their voices. If Fjord were being honest, he’d been getting a little desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jester’s suggestion floated around in his head and he huffed, shaking his head. It couldn’t be that easy, kissing Caduceus to wake him up. And even if she were right, they had no idea where his true love could be or if they even existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fjord sat up, burying his face in his hands. A warm breeze wafted through the room, bringing with it the smell of wild flowers and grass, and he jolted up when a warm hand settled on his neck. He looked around, furrowing his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melora,” he called softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze tousled his hair, an affirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I do?” he asked leaning forward onto his elbows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze ruffled Caduceus’ blanket and a butterfly landed on his forehead. It crawled down his face, resting on his cheek, and gently fluttered its wings. Fjord rubbed his forehead, lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kiss was pressed into his hair and warm hands settled on his shoulders. They squeezed him, telling him he knew exactly what he had to do, and then everything went still. The butterfly flew off of Caduceus’ face, its wing brushing against Fjord’s cheek, and then dissipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Caduceus, Jester’s words circling his head again, and he slowly stood up. He hovered over his friend, swallowing past the lump in his throat, and nervously said, “If this doesn’t work please don’t hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed one knee into the mattress, leaning over Caduceus. He shook his head, feeling stupid, and then cradled his head in his hands. He rested his nose against Caduceus’, drawing in a calming breath, and pressed an awkward kiss to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When nothing happened, he huffed and started to move away. He froze when Caduceus’ hand moved, his eyes widening, and he whispered, “Cad, are you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, Fjord,” Caduceus murmured and his eyes slowly opened. He smiled when he saw Fjord and said, “What’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You…?” Fjord trailed off, resting his forehead against Caduceus’. He drew in a shaky breath and said, “I’m glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus hummed, bringing one hand up to rest against Fjord’s cheek. He looked around Fjord and curiously asked, “Are we home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you wake me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fjord hesitated before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fjord pulled away from him, looking over his shoulder, and said, “I should go get the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caduceus nodded, gently touching his lips. He tilted his head, giving Fjord one his patented knowing looks, and said, “How did you wake me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Fjord flailed around for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was saved by Jester and Beau appearing in the doorway. Jester screamed in excitement, rushing across the room to pull Caduceus into a hug, and Fjord took that as he queue to back up. He nearly ran into Beau who raised an eyebrow suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded over at Caduceus. “He just wake up out of the blue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed his eyes and Fjord felt his face go red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fjord shrugged evasively and hurried towards the stairs, calling over his shoulder, “Gonna go tell the others Caduceus is awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fjord! Fjord, what did you do?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>